The Princess of the Moon
by Chmia
Summary: “In the end, I’m only a normal girl with very extraordinary friends.”


The Princess of the Moon

Author's Notes: This is a spin of a very common idea concerning Naru. One-shot only, as of yet.

Usagi had an old junior high yearbook opened to the class pictures lying in front of her. Luna sat next to her and also looked at each picture individually in hopes of seeing a familiar face. "Oh!" Usagi squealed. "I know you told me not to tell you anymore stories, but you have to hear about him!" She pointed to a guy in the second row of the sophomore class as Luna sighed in exasperation. "This will truly take all day, Usagi, if you tell me the gossip concerning each student in your school." Luna scolded, which only earned a pout from Usagi.

Three of the four senshi: Sailor Mercury, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Jupiter attended Juuban Junior High, so Usagi wondered if perhaps the princess attended the same school, too. Sailor Mars attended a separate school and Usagi had promised Luna she would ask Rei to give them a copy of her school's yearbook for Luna to look over. Ideally, the black cat would have meet each girl at Juuban Junior High or the T.A. Private School in person, but that would have garnered suspicion.

"I swear, it is really good gossip!" Usagi whined, but Luna ignored her. Pouting, the blonde resumed looking over the yearbook. Every now and then, she would giggle quietly to herself, but refrained from telling Luna any more gossip. When she crossed the photograph of her dear friend, Osaka Naru, she paused for a second and smiled fondly.

Naru and Usagi had been best friends for a very long time, but recently there had been a widening rift between them. Usagi felt guilty, because Naru truly did not know that Usagi had become the defender of love and justice, Sailor Moon, the unofficial leader of the sailor senshi. Lately, it had been difficult to see Naru as often as she used to. Now, Usagi was often absent from fighting youma or exhausted from fighting youma. Also, she spent a lot of time with Ami, Rei, and Makoto, a friendship formed by a common bond that she was unable to share with Naru. "Wouldn't it be great if Naru were a senshi? It is so hard keeping my identity secret from her, especially when I am used to telling her everything."

"You cannot reveal your identity, Usagi." Luna scolded, again.

"I know, I know," Usagi sighed, not wanting to start her guardian on another rant. A couple of times, the heroine had asked Luna who she would be able to tell about her identity as Sailor Moon, but the answer was always the same, no one.

"But seriously, it would make sense. She is attacked by youma all the time and her mother owns a jewelry shop. The Ginzishou is supposed to be a legendary crystal, right? If Naru is the princess, than it makes sense that we never found the Ginzishou, because she has it! The enemy attacks her all the time, because they know she is the moon princess and that she has the legendary crystal!"

She began to babble excitedly as the facts seemed to perfectly line themselves into a neat row in her mind. It seemed so plausible! Usagi wanted so badly to tell Naru her secrets and she was fascinated by the possibility of finally finding the moon princess. Luna rolled her eyes and was about to dismiss Usagi's idea as pure fantasy, but something about the theory seemed plausible. "She is attacked with increasing and unusual frequency..." Luna started. The blonde girl looked expectantly at Luna as she eagerly waited for an answer.

Sighing, Luna said, "I'll look into it."

* * *

Despite her failing grades, Usagi had somehow convinced her parents to allow Naru to spend the night at their house. Perhaps it was because Naru promised to make Usagi study or perhaps it was because Usagi's pleading and whining was growing intolerable. The two girls rushed up to Usagi's room to spend the night gossiping, giving each other makeovers, watching movies, and ranting about how insufferable Mamoru Chiba was lately. And yes, studying was quickly forgotten amongst all the other possible activities.

However, Usagi and Luna did not forget their plans to determine whether or not Naru was indeed the princess of the moon. Originally, Luna would have gone to school with Usagi, but the black cat had insisted she had better things to do than hide in her charge's backpack for an entire school day. Besides, Usagi would have endlessly pestered her for answers to whatever class assignment or test she had that day and Luna would not help her fool her teacher's into thinking Usagi was actually making an attempt to improve herself.

Luna would have access to Naru the entire night. The black cat could either wait for both of the girls to go asleep or she could make a subtle attempt during the night while Naru was preoccupied. She would have waited for both girls to go asleep, but Usagi insisted on hinting every hour or less for Luna to do something. In order to prevent Usagi from revealing their intentions, Luna curled up in Naru's lap for "some attention" while the girls watched a movie.

A few minutes later, Usagi's watch-communicator began to buzz. She paled slightly and laughed at herself out-loud for having the "alarm" go off at such a late hour. Quickly making up an excuse, she left for the bathroom to "brush her teeth and get ready for bed." Luna jumped from Naru's lap and quickly padded after the blonde teenage girl to see what the other senshi needed.

Thankfully, Usagi did not close the door on Luna's tail, although the fuzzy appendage just barely avoided a painful encounter. Luna leapt onto the bathroom counter while Usagi answered her communicator. After a few moments of brief conversation, Usagi bit her lip and looked slightly distressed. "Another youma appeared and Sailor Mercury needs my help."

Luna sighed; this would put a crimp in their plans. "Where are the other girls? You need to stay!" Luna insisted.

Usagi wrenched the brooch from the front of her outfit and shook her head, "I have to help and you can do this on your own." Luna shook her head furiously, "No, I cannot. Naru needs an explanation and I should not be the only one to give it to her."

Usagi's mouth dropped open and she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle an excited squeal. "You mean?" She asked with her eyes alight with excitement. Barely able to contain her excitement, the young girl began to hop excitedly from foot to foot. "Yes, I felt an incredible presence while we were in your room. I have felt something similar before and I cannot believe I never took notice." Luna said, feeling slightly sheepish.

Fingers clenched tightly round the brooch as a low-pitched noise of regret escaped from Usagi's throat. "Please, wait until I get back. I'll just tell Naru that I left something at Makoto's apartment and that she needs to cover for me until I get back. I won't take long, I promise."

Finally, they had found her, the princess of the moon!

* * *

It was not until nearly midnight when Usagi crawled through the bathroom window. The battle against the youma had not been particularly difficult, but she had been very distracted. Finally, they had found her, the princess of the moon! Not only that, but it was her best friend, Naru. After the battle, she had waited all of three seconds to tell the other senshi of the glorious revelation. Of course, the other three had been ecstatic, because the long search was finally over. However, none of them really had a relationship with Naru, outside of associating with her because she was Usagi's friend. The others were more happy that they had found the moon princess, rather than who specifically the moon princess was.

Usagi carefully closed the bathroom door and crept over to her bed, but she tripped over Naru's sleeping form. The brunette muffled a shriek as the blonde klutz fell on top of her. Luna was smacked in the rear with a foot and she, in turn, yowled in pain. Feline instinct told her to arch her back, hiss, and swat at the intruder. Usagi yelled in pain and clutched her bleeding hand. "Luna!" She hissed.

"Usagi," Naru questioned, "Where have you been?"

Clutching her injured hand as she held back sniffles, Usagi whimpered and babbled a cover story to Naru. Sighing in exasperation, Naru ignored her friend's excuses and dragged her by Usagi's non-injured hand to the bathroom to bandage the wound. Luna, looking terribly sheepish, followed the two girls silently. The cat knew that she had overreacted, but the girl was awfully clumsy and Luna could only withstand so many accidental injuries a week.

As Naru grabbed the first-aid kit, she shoved a handful of tissues at the blubbering girl and told her, "Wipe your tears while I get some Neosporin and a band-aid." Usagi blushed and said, "Thank you, Naru."

Luna looked expectantly at Usagi for a few moments until the teenager remembered what she had been meaning to tell Naru all night. "Naru, I need to tell you something important, but it may sound really, really weird," she looked up into her friend's eyes as if looking for a confirmation of trust. "I need you to trust me and believe in what I am about to say, because it is important that you do."

Naru smiled genuinely, "You have always been able to trust me with anything, Usagi." She tore open a packet with a cleaning pad and then said, "This will sting a little." The wound was wiped and Usagi's eyes threatened to bubble over with tears as she whimpered and bit her bottom lip. After a few moments, the injured teenager regained her composure. Taking in a deep breath, she began to speak.

"Long, long ago, there was a kingdom on the moon and the princess of the moon was protected by her guardians called the senshi. Naru, you are that princess."

Naru's mouth dropped open slightly as she gently pressed the band-aid over Usagi's wound. Her fingers lingered longer than necessary, and then she looked up at her best friend with a questioning look. "What did you say?" She whispered in disbelief. For a moment, Usagi looked crestfallen when it appeared that Naru did not believe her, even if Usagi had not first believed it when Luna told her a few months ago.

"It might be easier if you showed her, Usagi," Luna said. The cat's tail twitched leisurely as the brunette's eyes opened wider and Naru stammered, "o-oh my..."

"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up," Usagi said, her voice hushed as not to wake her parents. A dazzling silver light engulfed the room as the spectacular transformation took place in front of Naru's disbelieving eyes. Standing before her was the beautiful suited soldier that fought for love and justice, Sailor Moon. "You are Sailor Moon?" Naru breathed. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, the brunette crossed the bathroom and gently reached out to touch the fabric of Sailor Moon's uniform. It was real! Her best friend was a senshi!

Taking a step back, Naru could barely contain a budding smile of pride and amazement. "I think you need to explain some things to me, Sailor Moon."

* * *

Luna walked closer to Naru until she was standing a few inches away from the kneeling schoolgirl. Everyone was quiet while the cat closed her eyes in concentration for a few moments. The tension in the air grew heavy while the seconds sluggishly passed. Naru flinched under the onslaught of eager, expectant eyes, but she could not move and break Luna's concentration, so instead she closed her eyes tightly. Luna's strain was quickly growing apparent and the other senshi were beginning to doubt they would ever receive all of the answers they so desperately wanted to hear. Than, Luna faltered and collapsed into Naru's lap, which caused the girl to open her eyes with a startled noise.

Usagi rushed forward to aide her feline companion, but stopped short when Luna shakily rose to her feet, than sat down for fear of toppling over again. "Are you okay, Luna?" Usagi quickly asked, reaching forward to stroke the cat on the head. Although she grimaced, Luna nodded in response, "Yes, I just need a minute."

"And, do you have a henshin wand for Naru?" Makoto asked eagerly, after enduring a few seconds of silence. It was apparent to all that Luna had not produced a henshin wand or brooch like she had for the other senshi, which made Naru feel as if she had done something wrong or if she was... faulty. "I mean, normally you just flip or something," Makoto continued. Luna shook her head sadly, "There was nothing, but perhaps it makes sense."

Usagi quickly picked up Luna, who did not protest. "The moon princess was never expected to fight alongside the senshi that protected her. She was to be groomed at an early age to succeed the queen politically, socially, and in terms of power."

Naru sighed. There was another problem. Even if the others, Luna included, insisted that she was the moon princess, she did not remember anything about the Silver Millennium. The senshi had dreams and vague memories, many of which had been told to her, but nothing seemed familiar. Makoto had described what she remembered about the plants and the food. Ami remembered quite a few of the fantastical inventions that Mercury had produced. Rei had sung Naru a song that had been a lullaby on Mars and even Usagi had a few memories about the nightly parties and the music. Of course, no one really had that many memories of the Silver Millennium, but everyone else seemed to remember something! Naru remembered nothing.

Instead of telling them outright that she did not remember a single thing about the Silver Millennium, she simply nodded and provided her own vague opinions whenever someone told her about a recent memory. Once, she had asked Ami why she was so slow to remember, but the blue-haired genius only had a theory. Perhaps, the senshi transformations were speeding up the recovery process, but since Naru did not have a transformation or access to the Ginzuisho, it would take her a lot longer to recover her memories. Even her own recovery process, Ami had remarked, was incredibly slow and unpredictable. Most of her own memories were insubstantial and told her next to nothing about who she was during the Silver Millennium.

"But why doesn't she have the Ginzuisho?" Rei asked Luna. "If she is supposed to be the heir of the Ginzuisho, than it makes sense that she would have it." When Naru had first been asked about the legendary crystal, she had frantically searched through her room and her mother's jewelry shop in search for it, but her searches had never turned up anything. She had even subtly asked if she was ever to inherit any jewelry or other expensive items or even if her relatives had something of the sort, but that had been a dead-end, too. However, Naru's aunt had given her all sorts of gaudy jewelry after she had asked to see her aunt's jewelry collection. She would probably sell it later or use the jewelry during Halloween.

"In truth, I am not certain. If she does not remember being the moon princess, than she does not remember the training, either. Perhaps, she does not have the knowledge needed to draw on the Ginzuisho's power." Luna said. "The moon princess would have been trained for her eventual control over the Ginzuisho, not to fight, and, therefore, it is logical that I am unable to provide her with a henshin wand." She looked at Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Usagi in turn. "It is your duty to protect her."

Naru blushed furiously as she stood up. "Really, you all shouldn't fuss over me. Even if I am this moon princess, I just want to be your friend. I really do not want any of this to change how we feel about each other."

Usagi smiled warmly and hugged her friend fiercely. "We will always be your friends, Naru! Nothing could ever change that, right guys?" She asked, looking to the others for confirmation. Poor Luna, squished in between the two girls, could only respond with a few ragged breaths. "Usagi, you're hutting Luna!" Rei scolded. The other girls laughed as Usagi blushed bright pink and quickly smothered her cat with apologies.

* * *

At times like this, Naru desperately wished that she were a sailor senshi instead of a princess or even that she had gained control over the Ginzuisho, but she was still powerless. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she tightly hugged her legs to her chest and watched the sailor senshi trapped inside of an electrical field that rapidly decreased in size. Why wouldn't the power come to her when she needed it!

She watched in horror as the electrical field continued to decrease in size. Sailor Mercury shrieked in pain as the electricity swept over her foot and continued upward toward her leg. Sailor Jupiter tried frantically to exert control over the electricity, her element, but Zoisite had firm control over his magic. Naru bit her lip in order to keep herself from crying out, but she was beginning to grow hysterical. Sailor Mars, although confined, tried to put herself in front of Sailor Moon, who tried to push herself away from the electrical field. She could not push herself any further from the electric field. Sailor Moon shrieked loudly in pain as the electricity reached her legs and singed her boots.

The shrieks grew louder and Naru frantically covered her ears with her hands as sobs racked her body. The cries of pain from her friends were pulsing in her ears and she wanted so badly to save them, but she was powerless, even though she was supposed to be the heir to the most powerful kingdom that ever existed, but she was powerless! Powerless!

"Sailor Moon!" She screamed loudly, scratching her throat raw as she screamed her best friend's alternate identity over and over. Unable to stand it any longer, she bolted out from behind the discarded wrecking equipment, she rushed forward to Zoisite. "No, Naru!" Sailor Mars cried. Her cries did nothing to stop Naru or even slow down the defenseless, human girl. The moon princess flung herself at Zoisite screeching the names of the senshi and incomprehensible words about love and justice in the name of the Moon Kingdom. Catching Zoisite by surprise, she landed one solid punch before he knocked her to the side. "Useless brat!" He hissed, as Naru slumped to the ground unconscious. Luna, having hidden with Naru during the battle, dashed out from the behind the discarded wrecking equipment to tend to the fallen moon princess. "Princess!" The senshi cried.

Naru had distracted Zoisite and broken his concentration long enough for an opening to present itself.

"Crescent Beam!" Shouted a beautiful and strong voice. A thin stream of golden light pierced the electrical force field and, with his concentration shattered, it easily gave away and dissipated into the light breeze. The sailor senshi slumped to the ground, Sailor Moon calling Naru's name while Sailor Jupiter cursed Zoisite for hurting their princess. "Oh my god," Sailor Mars whispered, stumbling to her feet and pointing to the silhouette standing atop a building overlooking the wreckage site.

"My name is Sailor Venus and in the name of the Silver Millennium, I shall punish you for your evil deeds!"

"It is Sailor V!" Sailor Jupiter gasped, steadying Sailor Mercury to her feet. "Oh my god, it is Sailor V."

The lithe figure leapt down from the building while shouting, "Sailor V Kick!" Zoisite barely had time to curse the newcomer for ruining his plans before he was struck. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter, having the least severe injuries, leapt to the aide of their idol. "Supreme Thunder!" "Fire Soul!" The newcomer quickly leapt out of the way from Sailor Mar's and Sailor Jupiter's combined attacks. The fight continued while Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury supported each other while limping to Naru's side.

Luna was limited in her ability to help, but she told Sailor Mercury, "She is unconscious and her temple is mildly bleeding. I am worried about the possibility of a concussion." The senshi of water pulled out the Mercury Computer to run an analysis while she physically checked Naru. Tears ran down Sailor Moon's checks while she gathered Naru in her arms. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. She shouldn't have let Naru come to the construction site with them. Naru had insisted on confronting the fake Sailor Moon herself. Naru's powers over the Ginzuisho had yet to surface and she felt terrible about being so useless, yet placing the senshi in danger merely by being the princess of the moon. She had insisted on coming, probably to reassure herself that was useful and not a burden to everyone else.

Groaning, Naru regained consciousness just as Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars knelt by her side. The young princess only cursed, but Sailor Moon had never been so excited and grateful to hear her friend curse. "That hurts," Naru moaned, trying to prop herself up, but she was restrained by Sailor Moon's hugs of joy. "I'm so glad you are alright!" She wailed, earning a wince from Naru. "Please, not so loud," Naru moaned.

"Hold still, Naru. You should not move until we get you to a hospital." Sailor Mercury cautioned, urging Sailor Moon to ease up with a gentle hand. "Zoisite is gone," Sailor Mars said, looking haggard and worn. "Thanks to Sailor V!" Sailor Jupiter quipped.

The senshi clad in an orange and white uniform stepped cautiously toward the group with the grace and dignity of a noble-born woman. From behind her, a white cat jumped forward and spoke in a reprimanding manner. "That is no way to speak to the heir of the Silver Millennium, Sailor Venus, the princess of the moon, Princess Serenity!" In a burst of orange light, her outfit changed subtly. The tiara with an orange gem that once rested on her forehead was replaced with the marking of a crescent moon and a silver crown atop her head while pearls and silver ribbon interlaced through her long, golden hair.

Luna gasped in shock and whirled to face the white tomcat. "Artemis?" Memories flooded her conscious of the white cat that bore the same crescent-shaped marking on his forehead and who had the same ability of speech. So many memories...

Sailor Mercury covered her mouth with a gloved hand as her eyes widened and she momentarily lowered the Mercury Computer. "That can't be," she whispered. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter quickly placed themselves in front of Naru and Sailor Moon. "You're lying!" Sailor Jupiter hissed, "We have already found the princess of the moon," motioning behind her to the brunette lying on the ground.

Naru quickly began slipping back into unconsciousness, but she was able to see the surprised expressions on the face of Sailor Venus and the white cat. It grew increasing hard to follow what was going on around her, because she wanted to close her eyes so badly and fall asleep for just a little while. The sounds of Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter arguing with the newcomer and the cat were growing faint. The last thing she heard was Sailor Moon pleading for everyone to stop arguing and Sailor Mercury saying not to worry, they were going to take her to a hospital.

* * *

Just after twilight turned into nightfall, a group of girls were walking home from an impromptu celebration at the Crown Center Arcade. Usagi had cheerfully announced they should all celebrate Naru's recovery and the arrival of another senshi, Sailor Venus!

The betrayal still stung the other girls and tension still hung in the air and, truthfully, the gathering was very awkward. Makoto and Rei clandestinely gave Minako the cold shoulder, who tried her best to have fun, but really she felt as if she had already betrayed the trust of the people whom were supposed to be her friends. Luna, having remembered a few unpleasant memories centering on Artemis, wanted nothing to do with the white tomcat. Ami had withdrawn into her shell while Usagi tried desperately to cheer everyone's spirits and dispel the tension.

Naru could not help but wonder if Minako truly was the princess of the moon, despite what she and Artemis had explained to the senshi. The brunette still did not feel as if the title applied to her and she still felt weak, even after being discharged from the hospital.

While Naru was admitted into the hospital, Aino Minako and Artemis explained to the other girls that the planet Venus was the twin of the moon and, therefore, she was supposed to be the "stand-in" or "fake" princess of the moon to fool and ward off enemies. Unfortunately, Makoto and Rei took this the wrong way and immediately accused Minako of wanting to fool them, as well. Ami had her own suspicions and doubts, but she dared not say them. Usagi was not quite sure what do believe when her idol, Sailor V, told her all of this. Betrayal was definitely one of the feelings, but something else felt wrong.

Upon awakening, Naru was given the explanation, much to her disappointment. Her title of "the heir to the Silver Millennium and the Ginzishou, the princess of the moon, Princess Serenity" never felt quite right. It would have been a relief to "pass on" the title to someone else, even if Aino Minako was not the princess. However, she was a bit confused about how Minako could be her "twin" or stand-in. The two of them looked nothing alike and, in fact, Naru thought that Minako looked a lot more like Usagi. At least both of them had the same hair color.

On the walk home, Naru was placed in the middle of the group of girls, for her protection, and she could not help but notice that Minako and Artemis hung to the back of the group, as if reluctant to associate with the other girls. Unfortunately, someone had mentioned Mamoru, which had started Usagi on a rant against all persons wearing a pea-green colored jacket. Rei scolded Usagi, which started another argument.

The fighting ended when Makoto cried out in pain as the entire lights in the city abruptly blacked out, sending the city into darkness. The crackling of a nearby downed electrical pole made Ami suspect it was the source of the blackout in this particular neighborhood. "Makoto, are you alright?" Usagi asked, struggling to keep the tall brunette from collapsing to the ground. "Makoto!" Naru cried, quickly supporting Makoto's other side. "I'm fine," Makoto said, dismissing the two girls as she grimaced when another wave of pain shot through her. "She was reacting to the blackout," Ami said, providing the only explanation.

"The Dark Kingdom has set up a trap. Look!" Minako pointed to the Tokyo Tower, the only building that remained lit. "We have to transform and protect the princess," she insisted, pulling out her henshin wand. Naru bit her lip as the other girls, even Makoto, pulled out their henshin wands. She didn't want them to get hurt, again! All of the instances in which one of her friends had gotten hurt while trying to protect her were beginning to run together in her mind. It was not fair! The Dark Kingdom was not after any of them; they were after her, the moon princess, and her legendary crystal, the Ginzuisho. Why should they all be put in danger constantly just for her?

"I won't let you!" Naru cried, turning to face the sailor senshi, her protectors. "The Dark Kingdom is after me, not any of you. You cannot hide me from sight until this all gets better! If I never go to them, than everyone in this city and my friends are going to continue to suffer." Before anyone could stop her, Naru turned on her heels and ran toward the Tokyo Tower. "Wait, Naru!" Sailor Moon cried. "Princess Serenity!" The other senshi cried, turning to run after her. "I have to stop her," Sailor Moon whispered, leaping up to the rooftops to chase after her friend.

Just as the senshi were running to catch up with the two, Sailor Venus shouted, "Look out!" From the sky, a dozen youma dropped and pounded into the ground with the cement cracking beneath them from the strain. "Crap," Sailor Venus muttered, shouting strategic commands to the other senshi as the battle begin. "Please, Sailor Moon, stop her," Sailor Venus whispered.

A dark figure in a cape followed after Sailor Moon.

* * *

The Tokyo Tower was far away from the neighborhood they had been walking in and Naru was beginning to tire. Stopping to catch her breath, she desperately wished for a glass of water or a water fountain, but quickly chased those thoughts from her mind when she heard the screams. Shivering, she closed her eyes tightly and whimpered quietly before she shook her head fiercely and continued running. "Please let me make it in time!" She thought.

Minutes later and after another stop to catch her breath; Naru reached the bottom of the Tokyo Tower. She gazed up at the tower with terrified awe. Tonight might be the end and this might be her grave. Another shiver ran down her spine, she took a deep breath, and tried to stand tall and dignified as she pushed open the entrance.

She had been to the Tokyo Tower before on school field trips and the like, but never before had she see the tower so deserted and ... lifeless. Despite how brilliantly the Tokyo Tower was lit on the outside, the lights were dim inside of the tower, which set a very spooky mood. Naru approached the elevator and her finger hesitated over the button. For one, she did not know if it even worked. Also, the idea of being stuck in an elevator with a youma or a General poised to attack frightened her more than being trapped in the stairwell. Her finger pressed the elevator button and she turned and ran toward the nearest stairwell. Maybe the enemy would think she was coming up the elevator, which would buy her some time to think of a strategy, because so far she had none.

After this was all over, if she survived, Naru swore to herself that she would take P.E. class more seriously and she would begin martial arts training with Makoto. She had to stop several times to catch her breath, her sides hurt, and her right leg was beginning to cramp. Like hell she would be in shape to fight one of the Generals or a youma, but she sure as hell was going to do something. Finally, she reached the top of the Tokyo Tower. Slumped against the wall, Naru tried to catch her breath and slow her heartbeat, because she could not look as weak as she felt against the Dark Kingdom. Her head hurt so badly...

Pushing the door open, Naru did her best to imitate the dignity and refinement of the princess she was supposed to be, despite how quickly her heart was racing. "Kunzite!" She called loudly, praying that her voice would not break. "My name is Princess Serenity, heir of the Silver Millennium and the Ginzuisho. As the princess of the moon, I order you to reveal yourself!" God, she was so terrified, but thank the lord there was no hitch in her voice. Standing tall in the center of the room, Naru challenged the last general to reveal himself and confront her.

Closing her eyes, she suppressed a shiver as the haunting laugh echoed throughout the room. "Where are your senshi, little princess? Did they abandon you all alone when the Dark Kingdom revealed a hint of its true power?" Kunzite, hidden in the darkness, taunted her and the friendship she shared with the senshi. "Never!" She countered. "You are the coward, Kunzite. Reveal yourself!"

From the shadows stepped a laughing man dressed in a grey uniform with long, white hair. "At least I have the power and strength to back-up my words and actions. What do you have, little princess?" Nothing, she had no power or strength. Taking a step forward, Naru said, "I have the strength and power of friendship. Love gives me my strength." She took another step forward, "With that strength, I will defeat you."

"Oh? I doubt that." Kunzite chuckled, holding up a sparkling, white ball of energy in his outstretched hand. Naru's eyes widened in terror as the energy grew in size.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

A gleaming, golden tiara hit Kunzite's outstretched hand and the energy harmlessly hit one of the surrounding walls. "Sailor Moon!" Naru cried joyously, clasping her hands in front of her. "I am Sailor Moon, the defender of love and justice, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon leapt down from the railing she had been perched on and landed between Naru and Kunzite. "Please, princess, let me help," she whispered to Naru, pleading with her eyes.

Silently hating herself for agreeing, Naru nodded and ran for cover. "Leave the princess along, Kunzite. You will fight me, instead!" Leaping upwards, Sailor Moon shouted "Moon Tiara Action!"

From her hiding place, Naru watched Sailor Moon and Kunzite battle with amazement. Having been a long admirer of the senshi, it was always amazing to watch them, but this was different. During a lot of the battles, Sailor Moon would hold back until the other senshi had subdued the villain and then she would unleash her cleansing attack. This time, she was the sole fighter.

Naru did not know how long the fight dragged on until Kunzite gained the advantage. Sailor Moon never noticed that he had been gradually backing her into a corner with his attacks. By the time she realized it, the senshi of the moon had nowhere to run or hide. The color in Naru's face drained as she realized that Kunzite was readying the same attack he had tried to hit the brunette with earlier. "Sailor Moon!" She cried, a few seconds too late. The attack narrowly missed Sailor Moon and it quickly became apparent that it had been a diversion. "Oh no," Naru gasped, seeing a projectile missile form in the wall behind Sailor Moon.

"Ha, you missed!" Sailor Moon laughed. "Watch out!" Naru yelled, trying to warn her friend about the real attack, but the brunette could not run fast enough to save Sailor Moon. The heroine's face paled as she turned around to look behind her, but the air forced itself out of her lungs, leaving her unable to scream, when she was pushed forcefully to the ground and out of the way.

As blood pooled on the ground, a high-pitched wail escaped Naru's throat and she collapsed on her knees to the ground. "Oh my god," she wailed, hands covering her mouth.

Eyes wide, Sailor Moon's mouth dropped open in a wordless scream of horror before she cautiously crawled to his side. Cradling his head in her lap, Sailor Moon whispered words of comfort to her masked hero as she lovingly stroked his hair. "Please," she whispered, "talk to me, open your eyes. Don't give up! Open your eyes!" Her voice escalated until she was screaming, horrified that Tuxedo Kamen was not moving. Her mouth dropped open again to scream, but her eyes widened as memories flood into her mind.

It had all happened before! On the moon, lovers torn apart by the greed of two warring kingdoms. Secret rendezvous to the Earth to spend even just one moment with the man that had captured her heart. Tuxedo Kamen was Chiba Mamoru, who had been the Prince Endymion, prince of the Earth, in a life she had never before remembered.

"Serenity," he whispered, reaching vainly to touch Sailor Moon's cheek. She grasped his hand in her own and prayed. His body went limp. "No," she whispered. "No!" She screamed, over and over again while her throat became raw from the screaming. A dim white light surrounded the couple and with each scream it intensified until Naru and Kunzite were unable to look without shielding their eyes. Sailor Moon's tiara burst apart, unable to handle the strain, and a crescent moon marking appeared on her forehead. Near by, the four senshi stopped in front of the Tokyo Tower to gaze up at the bright, healing light.

"Princess Serenity!" The familiar light warmed their hearts and souls as precious memories of a life they had never before remembered entered their minds. "It's coming back to me... I remember, we are..." Sailor Mars said, holding a hand to her temple. "The four guardian scouts who protect Princess Serenity," Sailor Jupiter said, now confident in her mission. "We were reborn to protect the Princess and revive the Moon Kingdom, "Sailor Mercury spoke.

Sailor Venus gazed up toward the tower, "Our real princess is not Naru! Our real princess is..."

Further away in the control center underneath the Crown Arcade, a broad smile overtook Luna's and Artemis' faces. "Our princess," Artemis whispered.

"I was wrong all along," Luna whispered, amazed and joyous. "All along, I felt the presence in Usagi, not Naru."

The light dimmed, but it was still shining brightly. Naru gasped when she saw Sailor Moon... no, Princess Serenity, with her head tilted backwards to reveal a shimmering, golden crescent moon on her forehead. The soft, silver and white gown she wore shimmered with the residual magic that surrounded her and Tuxedo Mask. The sight was so beautiful, that Naru could not stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks as a warm feeling filled her heart. Confidence filled her heart and soul, as she now knew who she was. "I am not Princess Serenity. I am Naru."

Princess Serenity's tear hovered in mid-air, than another burst of white light filled the night sky. The healing light washed over Naru, Kunzite, the senshi, and all the citizens of Tokyo. Spirits were lifted, sicknesses cured, wounds mended, the three deceased generals were revived knowing their true mission, and a small sliver of the light entered Tuxedo Mask's body.

Naru did not care how intense the light was, she simply closed her eyes and smiled.

"In the end, I'm only a normal girl with very extraordinary friends."

THE END

Author's Notes: This idea came to me as I was reading yet another fanfiction in which Naru was some all-important senshi from the Silver Millennium (Sailor Earth seems to be the most common). I wanted to put a spin on this idea while keeping one idea true to the canon; Naru is not from the Silver Millennium! Actually, I had a lot of fun writing this and maybe, if I feel like it, I'll extend it into a full story, rather than a one-shot. However, this would not happen until after I finish my new Sailor Moon serial, "Alternate Millennium" (pending title), which is a slow process. And now, I do not have this story available on line, as of yet.


End file.
